The story of my life
by SaraiHyuga
Summary: She is miserable and lonely. He is bored. She is tired of her awful life. He is tired of all the same people out there. She hates the stories of other people. While they fill the dull days of his life. Is her story going to be enough to complete him forever?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Unfair. That's how Sakura would describe life in one word if she were asked. Why? Well, just a decision she made after all the shit that has happened to her lately. She has been working her ass off and she wasn't accepted in the summer medical academy. And Ino was. She has been trying her best to make guys notice her, but they didn't. However, Ino was able to succeed in that one, too. She was trying to be nice to everybody, but there were people, who were treating her horribly. Ino didn't have such a problem, although she was a total bitch sometimes.

She, as a good best friend, should have been happy about Ino, that was now jumping around joyfully, that she had received a car for her birthday. But she wasn't. She was simply hit by a new wave of jealousy towards the blonde girl and the fact, that Kiba hurried to lift the girl and plant countless kisses on her face and neck, didn't help.

Sakura looked away with a very sorrow expression on her face. She didn't want to spoil the perfect moment of Ino. But her inner self kept on shouting, that it wasn't fair, that she should have been in her place, in the hugs of a boy, even if it were Kiba, with the keys of a car in her hands, with the thought of the upcoming summer at the academy for future doctors. But she wasn't and she had to accept that fact. She was a miserable, plain girl, with a milkshake in her hands, with a chair behind her back and the thought of a very, very, very sad summer, far away from nice.

" What is it, Sakura?"

Ino was looking at her, as well as the other people from her company. Sakura immediately felt like snapping something nasty at the blonde, but held it back, by biting her cheek. And then she felt her stomach tighten and a flush appear on her face. Of course, the only thing Sakura had and Ino hadn't was the fear from having everybody's attention on her. That was something, that Ino loved and Sakura loathed. It's not that she hated it, really...actually, she liked people to watch her, it was the only time she felt like she was having somebody's attention on her. It only just happened so, that every time she was surrounded by people, it was because of something she really couldn't brag about. Not like Ino, who was always showing off with her body.

" N-nothing..." she hurried to say and stood up from her chair. " Restroom..."

Nobody said anything else, when she headed towards the wrong direction in the mall. Ino bit her lip, looking at the rosette with a sad expression on her face and guilt in her eyes.

" Shouldn't have bragged that much, right?"

" Ya' think?" Naruto sighed and stood up. " I'll go...''

" You can't go to the ladies' restroom..." Kiba reminded, which Naruto frowned at.

" The restrooms aren't even there!...Besides, after Ino and Hinata, I'm her best friend!"

" H-how about this..." Hinata stood up hesitantly. " You all sit down here and let me deal with this..."

The two boys looked at each other and in the same time, they shrugged.

" Fine. That would be beast..."

" I'll come, too..." Ino said, but Temari held her by her hand, before she could even make a step.

" No, girl, you've done enough..."

Hinata stood up, before she would become a witness of the next series of dramatic events that were about to happen between her friends. She had to find Sakura in the crowd. She could understand her friend's pain. And she could also understand the reason for her sorrow. Sakura didn't have a dad and her mother was always drunk. The girl simply couldn't seek comfort from her, since she was always either unconscious or in a state really near to that. And Hinata knew, that Sakura never let that fact hinder her. One of the reasons, Hinata really admired the rosette... She was always studying, aiming for the top. And although she was the best student, the best one in biology and chemistry, with the most potential of becoming a doctor, she wasn't accepted for that summer camp for future doctors. Just because, as the director there has said, '_ she lacked conviction'_. And Hinata felt really close to her, when she decided on sharing this information with her only. Of course, she couldn't understand these feelings of Sakura, the feelings of jealousy, because Ino was also her friend and Hinata was happy for her. But now, even she had to admit, that the blonde has gone too far with her tactlessness.

It was easy to find the girl, since she was unique, in her own way. Not every person out there had pink hair. As she spotted her, Hinata sighed and started making her way through the crowd, trying to reach her friend.

" Sakura..." she said and noticed, that the other girl stopped and turned around, giving her enough time to stand next to her and place a hand on her shoulder.

" Yes?"

" The restroom, my dear, is in the opposite direction..." Hinata smiled sadly, when she noticed the expression of Sakura. The expression she knew too well. The rosette was on the urge of crying, but she was trying to hold it in. The result was a bitten lower lip, teary, but confident eyes and furrowed pink eyebrows. " Oh dear, I have a proposition...me, you, my car, cafeteria far away from here, hot chocolate..."

" I prefer me, you, at home, hot chocolate..."

" Sounds good to me..." Hinata smiled and decided not to tell her that she'd drive her at her home, the mansion, because she knew, that Sakura's mum would probably be dead-drunk over there, which would break the girl in front of her. She embraced her by the shoulders and headed towards the elevators of the mall, that were closer than the stairs.

" Eerm, what about Naruto?"

" Oh, I can live one day without gawking at him..." Hinata smiled. Right now, Sakura was more important than her crush. Although she was broken, Sakura was still worried, that Hinata wouldn't be able to fangirl silently over Naruto and the Hyuga appreciated this. But as she already thought, Sakura was more important.

'' I'm sorry for being such a...such a pain in the ass..." Sakura sobbed, when they were finally in the shiny car of her friend, who smiled comfortingly at her and took her phone out, typing a text message, for Ino, probably.

" You're not a pain in the ass, Sakura...I understand you..."

No. No, she didn't. And Sakura perfectly knew it. Nobody could understand her. Even though Hinata was one of her closest friends, she couldn't understand her. Hinata had everything Sakura didn't. She had a father, a loving mother, a little sister and a very close cousin, who she considered a brother. In other words, she had a family. And Sakura could easily say, that she didn't. Hinata had people who loved her, while right now, Sakura felt like she had nobody. One thing Sakura had in common with the heiress of the Hyuga family and company, was the lack of confidence. Maybe Hinata was even worse than her in that one...

" Thank you.." the pink haired girl muttered after a while and noticed how her friend smiled weakly, but didn't let her eyes wander off the road.

* * *

It was a dull day. A really annoying and a really _long_ day. Sasuke wanted to go home, to forget all of his surroundings, to only lie in his bed and hopefully, get to sleep for a while. But he couldn't, because he had to reach the auto service and get his car. It really was bothersome, he'd prefer leaving the vehicle in there, but he would need it the next day. So he simply couldn't get home, but instead, had to stand up from the bench and walk towards the bus stop.

With a sigh, he leaned against a tree and waited for the stupid bus to arrive. He hated traction. There were always too much people in there. And Sasuke didn't like people. Why? Because there was a story behind every person. There was a reason why they were the way they were. Something in their past has created them and it was sometimes impossible to fix it. He couldn't understand that. Nothing could change a person. Even the death of a close person...once you become somebody, you couldn't change...Yes, he had money and friends, and yes, he did have a family...kind of. He had a rather selfish father, an overly caring and extremely annoying mother, a sadistic brother, and a crazy uncle, who was trying to steal the company of his parents...and maybe just because of them, Sasuke was what he was. Somebody, that most people either feared or worshipped.

Sasuke sighed. He didn't want to think about that right now. Car...That's right...

At some point, the bus finally arrived and Sasuke entered. Of course, he immediately started observing the people, trying to define their life-changing events. Some people were like open books, but others, very few of the passengers, were really hard to read...they were actually the ones, that were able to catch the boy's attention. And that was the reason, actually, he was always ignoring the girls at his last school, who were always following him, trying to impress him. But they were all the same to him. Nothing intriguing...the same stories everywhere. Happy families, spoiled daughters, insane detective skills and the same, annoying, boring attitude...As he said, each and every one of his stalkers was the same in his eyes. Simply tedious.

As he was walking from the stop towards the service, he was thinking about his 'hobby'. Why did he actually do that? Why was it so important for him to_ know and understand_ the stories of people? Why? Well, unfortunately, for that, he couldn't find an answer. He was so good at reading other people, he was always almost 100 percent accurate in his assessment, but he couldn't always understand himself. Which for a person like him, was irritating.

* * *

" I guess you don't mind, right?"

Sakura smiled, indicating, that she didn't really care whether they'd pass by the auto service for something about Hinata's car. She really and honestly didn't care. She couldn't tell, that she was feeling better, but at least she wasn't that angry anymore. Maybe she could define her current state as ignorant.

" Sure...let's go."

Hinata was a good company. She was quiet, she was always giving precious advices, she was a good listener and support. That's why Sakura liked being with her only. Ino, on the other side, was loud, cheery, self-loving, very egoistic and sometimes really tactless...like that day, for example. Sakura didn't know how it turned out that exactly that blonde became her closest friend over the years. As much as she could remember, Ino and her used to be sort of rivals from first to fifth grade, when the rosette was pretty much abused because of her larger than the usual forehead and of course, Ino was the core of the group of anti-Sakura-kids. But back then things weren't that hard for her. Her dad was still with them, her loving, caring father. And her mother wasn't like that. Her mother was really kind and lovable...just after the death of her father, she broke and never looked at the world the same way. She found out, that alcohol was taking her to other places, different than their world and she decided on using it as a cork-vest. That's when she completely forgot about her daughter, that was when Sakura completely realized, that life was far, far away from fair. And somewhere around that moment she started getting closer to her ex-nemesis.

Sakura was completely enwrapped in her thoughts, that she didn't realize what was going on, until she felt the bump, that threw her against the front window, causing her to hit her head in it, and heard the creaking and that awful sound, that made you shiver. She felt metal against her foot, shoving it between the seat and the door. That's when she realized, that Hinata has hit something. She opened her eyes and searched for her friend with panic in her heart. Hopefully, Hinata was almost unharmed, there was only a scratch on her hand, not deep...just a harmless scratch...

" Are you alright?!" the Hyuga was first to talk and Sakura felt how every syllable was filled with worry and was able to nod briefly, before looking at the thing they've crushed into. The car has hit Hinata's BMW from Sakura's side...that was the reason for the metal against her foot probably. It was a dark, modern car with dark, already cracked windows, that was just getting out of the garage, where Hinata was about to enter.

" Shit..." Hinata hissed, when she saw the crumpled side of the door, where the driver was supposed to sit there. She tried to escape her car, to check what was going on, but there were already mechanics from the auto-service, that were pulling the carrs away from each other. And then, Sakura felt a hand on her waist, pulling her out of the vehicle. She turned around to face a man between thirty and forty, with a moustache, that made him look fatter, than he was and concern on his kind, round face.

" Are you alright, miss?"

" I-..."

She was just about to say she was fine, when Hinata arrived next to her, holding her hand tightly, looking at the car in front of them, where the workers were trying to open the door.

" Shit..." Sakura muttered too and turned her back to the kind old man. She and Hinata hurried to the black car, that some of the workers obviously pained to see broken. She couldn't see anything through the windows. Her heart started pounding too hard. She hoped that the person inside was fine. She wouldn't be able to bear the guilt and neither would her friend.

" Move away, please..." the same old chubby man appeared with a picklock in his hand and proceeded to dislodge the door at the driver's seat.

" Shit, shit, shit...please be OK..." Hinata was muttering in her panic beside Sakura. The rosette felt the need to tighten her grip around the hand of the other girl. Her inside tightened, when the people managed to somehow open the door, without getting it out of its place. She first saw, how the person got his feet out of the car, she then noticed his hand on the door and then, he finally stood up. Sakura froze and almost broke Hinata's fingers. It wasn't because the boy was the most beautiful creature she has ever met in her pitiful existence of seventeen years. It was because of the expression on his face. When he got out of the car, he looked around with a mixture from annoyance and rage. No hint of worries. Sakura shivered. The raven locks were falling from both sides of his snow-white face, the black eyes were looking around, and Sakura couldn't help but notice, how beautiful and charming they were, although the only thing one could read in them at the moment was 'I'll kill the fucking idiot who did this to my car.'. His perfect lips were twitched at the end in something like a frown, a pout from annoyance and disgust.

And then he noticed her and Hinata, two girls, who were holding each other's hands with despairing expressions on their faces, and literally shut the door with the loudest bang Sakura has ever heard. He started making angry, quick steps towards them and Sakura also noticed the slender, but muscular body, covered in dark jeans and a T-shirt, revealing strong biceps. Now that was a boy she'd give her all to get his attention on her...but now that she had it, for totally different reasons, she wasn't totally sure whether she still wanted it. the boy reminded her of an angel. A dark, enraged, ravaging angel.

She couldn't do anything now, although she really wanted to run away, when that mysterious boy was only a few feet in front of them. He looked at her first and furrowed his brows. He raised his hand and for a second, Sakura thought that he'd hit her. But he didn't. He brushed his finger gently against her forehead and then looked at his hand, where Sakura noticed a red substance-blood. Immediately, her own hand flew to her head to find the source of her bleeding. She must have hit her head harder than she had thought, because her right side was covered in blood, also dripping to her hair and from there to her shirt.

" Are you alright?" he asked and for a while, Sakura thought, that she wouldn't be able to answer, because of the melodic, deep, but in the same time hoarse and dark sound that came out of the boy's lips. She nodded and sighed nervously.

" Are you?"

He investigated his body for a mere second and then nodded, before turning to Hinata, to see if she was fine. But then his expression changed once again. There was only a hint of surprise, the rest was suspense and anger.

" Hyuga! What are you doing here...?!"

" I-I..." Hinata stuttered and Sakura watched, as her friend blushed.

" And I was just thinking that I'm glad everybody was fine..." the boy said in an ironic, full with sarcasm and loathe voice and proceeded to turn around. Sakura narrowed her eyes, as Hinata stepped in and caught him by the elbow.

" Wait, Sasuke...are you...I-I...I mean...I am s-s-sorry...and...'

" You know each other?" Sakura asked, interrupting her friend, who had difficulties with speaking.

" Unfortunately..." the boy, whose name was obviously Sasuke, answered and glared at Sakura, as if she were contagious from something. But then, there was only a nanosecond, when he narrowed his eyes, trying to figure something out, something that Sakura didn't understand. However, as fast as this glance had come, even faster it went by, since the moment turned around with a grunt and left for his car.

" Who's he?!" the rosette asked, when he reached his own car, inspecting the damage that has been caused, no, when she was sure that he wouldn't hear them. Hinata sighed and looked at her own car, that reminded of a junk at the auto-graveyard right now.

" He's the son of the Uchihas. The heads of the..."

" Uchiha corporation. Right, I know...Naruto has mentioned it a few times." Sakura snapped and Hinata, taken abak from the quick response of Sakura, nodded.

" Exactly. Well, they are kind of partners with the company of Naruto's parents and they are kind of the rivals of my dad's company..." Hinata sighed heavily, looking away from her car with a twitch on her lips.

_Rich people's problems,_ Sakura thought sarcastically, sorrow once again,_ I feel _so_ sorry for both of them now..._

" Wait a second, Naruto is the child of your parent's rival and you still like him?"

" I know...W-weird...but you know, that I don't care about that stupid company and he also doesn't care about business...however, Sasuke is Naruto's friend. He's a really...a really..."

" Nasty guy." Sakura muttered, because that was the impression she got from her encounter with that boy. Well, after he was so nice to ask about her condition and to _'show her'_ that she was actually pretty bad injured. Hinata didn't chuckle, but tried to. It ended as a cry.

" Yeah, you could say so..."

Sakura didn't bother to speak to Hinata about him anymore. She wasn't really interested because all her interest in him has vanished, when she found out he was a prick. Basically. Well, the first impression is really important, after all. This and the mechanics started to bustle around them,, bringing them cold water to drink, ice in towels and some of them, attempting to dial 911, but being reassured by both girls, that there was no need for such drastic measures.

" Hey, Hinata, you aren't going to get in trouble because of this, are you..."

" I hope so...but...if I tell dad, that it was Uchiha Sasuke, that I crushed into, he'd probably start a process against them...I don't want that, really, I don't care about the conflicts between those stupid families of ours."

" Then it's a deal..." the same soft, yet harsh voice said and Sakura turned around to see him a few feet away from the girls.

" What do you mean?" Hinata asked with narrowed eyes.

" It wasn't me who crushed in your car. I don't seek for conflicts, either...Besides, I really will get a scold if my father finds out, that you didn't die in that accident..." he said and Sakura opened her hands, ready to scratch his eyes, because of the way he talked to one of her closest people.

" So...just an accident...and we forget the names?" Hinata asked coldly.

" Yes..." the Sasuke guy answered and looked at Sakura. " And you...not a single word to anybody...savvy?"

As a reply, she narrowed her eyes and was now sure that she wanted to tear off that smug smile of his, but he was already walking away, talking to one of the mechanics, obviously asking how much time would it spend to get his car repaired. Hinata dared to exhale the breath she has been holding in.

" That jerk...h-he's right, though..."

" I don't get it...why do you have to hide each other's names?"

" It's...it's...complicated. Kind of...In a few words, our parents hate each other and if we dare to mention each other's names in front of them, the World War three will begin, b-basically..."

Sakura jerked away, losing interest in the conversation at once. She didn't like when Hinata or Naruto were talking about companies. Or when Ino was talking about shops. Or when Kiba was talking about veterinary clinics. She didn't like it, when her friends were talking about the things, that their parents possessed. Mostly because they after that turned to her, awaiting an answer and all she had was a drunk mother, who was barely able to find money for her alcohol and a really awful life, consisting in studying, suffering and working all day to earn enough money for her daily needs.

* * *

Sakura looked at her reflection in the mirror in Hinata's bathroom. What she saw there was a not bad looking girl with spiky, weird bubble-pink hair, big emerald eyes and a really awful, but already clean and disinfected, wound on her pale forehead. She sighed. She was going to look like a freaking monster for two weeks at least. Well, that wasn't the worst that has happened to her, so she kind of accepted the fact and turned around, unable to stare anymore.

She was in a clean, warm pajama, which she received from Hinata and was feeling extremely tired after the whole day. It was obvious, without even saying any words, that she was going to have a sleepover at Hinata's. After that stressful day, she really didn't feel like an intruder. She sighed once again and decided, that she has already spend more than enough time in the bath and she didn't really want to explain, that she has been thinking.

In the room, Hinata was sitting on her enormous bed, hugging a pillow and looking really depressed.

" What is it?" Sakura asked and sat next to her.

" What if that jerk lured me?" she almost hissed and Sakura narrowed her eyes. It wasn't really typical for Hinata to be speaking like this. Before she could ask her what she meant, her friend started talking again. " What if he actually tells his parents about the accident, and that it was me who crushed into his car..."

" Oh, _that_ jerk..." Sakura nodded with a sigh and immediately, the image of the beautiful, slender stranger Sasuke appeared in her mind. " Don't worry, Hinata...It doesn't really matter, does it? If he tells anything, you can tell that it was him who crushed in your car and actually, that's right. The idiot should have watched, that there were people coming...Besides, that's something that can be proved with the video records of the service...they should have cameras, right?"

After a while, Hinata nodded.

" Yeah...I guess, that's right...You see, I just didn't want to cause my father any problems, not that I care what will happen with the stupid company..."

" Mhm...I understand." Sakura lied and looked at the watch. It really was later than she had expected and she should have already been sleeping, because she had to bet up early the next day. Stupid job. " I guess we could go to sleep now and forget everything, right? Your car will be ready in a week and I hope you won't meet that Sasuke guy in the near future...so, let's forget, alright?"

" Y-Yeah..." Hinata smiled at last and stood up. She turned the lights off, leaving only the neon lamp on the counter next to the bed, that was shining in a mysterious orange.

_Orange,_ Sakura smirked in her mind, _no wonder she chose that colour._

However, the smirk fast disappeared, being replaced by a frown. She was so bad at giving advice that it was almost taunting. Forget? Bitch please, now the only thing on her mind was that stupid boy and his stupid car and the stupid accident and the stupid companies. Stupid! Sakura turned to the side opposite of Hinata and stared at the neon for a while, trying to get rid of the annoying thoughts about the accident. And the awful sensation when she remembered the way he looked at her when like he was trying to understand something. She felt weird back then and she felt the same way now, that she remembered it. She didn't sink in some deep thoughts and assumptions, because it was really a cliche. He probably was just staring at her like that, because he hasn't seen her on the meetings of the 'I-am-so-rich-and-fabulous-that-I-only-know-people -as-selfish-and-arrogant-as-me' club. That thought made her shiver for a second and she hit herself mentally. What was she thinking?! Naruto and Hinata were definitely not selfish and arrogant! Well, maybe just a little, but they definitely weren't what Sakura would expect from some of the richest people in the country. She has asked Naruto once and what he answered was that his parents were rich, not him. Then he grinned and told her that he was living on his pocket-money just like everybody else. It didn't matter, that his pocket-money were probably more than Sakura would earn for a month... She frowned once again. Why was she thinking like this of her friends? She was supposed to sleep. She had to sleep. Otherwise she'd lose her job and she'd have to search for another one and that would totally kill her off.

She covered her head with a pillow and tried really hard not to think anymore. She even tried counting from one to a thousand and than backwards, but she got bored at about three hundred. At some point, she felt how her eyes proceeded to close themselves alone and she smiled. And with that comforting thought, the look of Sasuke Uchiha, that curious look in his eyes, when he glanced at her at the service, appeared again in her mind and she cursed quietly.

So there wouldn't be any sleep for her that night...

* * *

Sasuke's dad was the first one to question why he was that late. And after he had explained about the accident in front of the service, his dad kindly asked if he wanted to sue the manager for damages caused because of inadvertence. Sasuke denied with a grunt and then was to be found in his mum's arms, who was almost crying that 'her baby has almost been killed'.

" Fugaku, we have to sue them!"

" Mum, no means no! It was...my mistake!" Sasuke said after he got tired of his mother's persistance and broke out of her arms with rage. He didn't stay longer, because he didn't want to deal with them. He headed towards his room. At least there he could relax, finally.

When he got to lay down and at last, close his eyes, the image of the two girl appeared in his mind. One of them, he knew. Hinata Hyuga. The girl was incredibly shy, but also really persistent. She was to be seen with her father very often, because, judging by the rumors, she was going to be the one to inherit the company. Which meant, that she was his future rival, since he, himself, was going to receive the rights over his parent's corporation, since Itachi was simply a douchebag, who totally declined the proposition of his parents. And then there was the other girl. Short, thin, with a determined expression. And pink hair. _Pink,_ for God's sake! That was one of the things, that annoyed him in her. The other thing, was the way she looked at him, when he was walking towards them. She looked ready to run away. She was afraid of him...Another thing, that surprised him, was the fact, that she wasn't staring at him dreamily like the rest of the female population on the planet. Another thing about her that made him frown, was that wound she had received on her head. He found the fact annoying, since now he was thinking, whether she was alright or not...And most of all...he couldn't find out anything about her. She seemed interesting, troubled and hurt in lots of ways, that had nothing to do with the car accident. But he couldn't understand why was that.

In a long time he hadn't seen a person that intriguing before. He needed to know the interesting stories, because, it was like a source of life for him, a person, who had nothing interesting in his life. He needed the rush, he relived the emotions of the people in a way...But he hadn't seen anything like this in a while. And now, just at the time he had been more desperate than ever, he found that pink-haired girl. He found himself a story.

* * *

**Hello there, girls and boys!**

**I hope you liked this first chapter of my new fanfiction :)**

**I started writing this, because I was bored, to be honest, but I happened to like where this was going and new ideas appeared in my mind and so I decided, that I was going to share it with you and keep on writing it :)**

**I just want to tell you, that I probably won't be able to update it very fast, due to the fact, that I have three other ongoing stories...but I'll do my best to write the next chapter sooner!**

**I really hope that youll share with me what you think of the start of this! So please, review! **

**So, I guess that's it...Until next time! xox**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Of course, there was nothing she could do about the flow of customers in the supermarket. She was dead tired, but in case she didn't want to lose her job, she had to keep on marking the products, although her hands already ached, she had to smile politely at everybody, although she felt like taking her rage out on every second person in the line, she had to make sure that there weren't 'witty' kids, who'd try to hide stuff in their pockets, although her eyes were almost burning from not getting enough sleep in the past week. She was too busy with her part-time jobs and her attempts to avoid her best friend, that she was barely finding enough time for rest. And not to mention the jerk, that was creeping into her mind every day, when she was about to sleep, causing her dreams to be more like nightmares. A few times, she even woke up, because she'd dreamed about the accident, but with the tiny difference of some corpses.

Sakura wasn't really trying to forget him. Quite the opposite. She was urging to meet him just to kill him on her own. He had dared to speak to Hinata in a way that even the lowest people don't and that was something, that she couldn't forgive.

Sakura didn't look the clients in the eyes. She didn't want anything to do with people. She had more than enough friends, who were always by her side, although they couldn't understand her struggle. She couldn't blame them, though. All of them had perfect lives, not even close to the misery she was forced to be in. And although she felt really jealous, Sakura was forcing herself to be happy for them. She didn't want to break those thin, yet only solid bonds she had in her life.

" Hey there..." a so common, yet so pain-causing voice said and Sakura dared to look up to the person in front of her. Only to groan quietly.

" Ino."

The blonde girl looked at the line that was forming behind her and slid under the cashier desk, next to Sakura, who pursed her lips, ready to object and to tell her friend to go away. Not because she was going to get in trouble, but because she was the last person she wanted to see right now.

" Hey, look..." the blonde started, while the rosette was marking the products of an old lady. "...I am really sorry."

" Ino, I have work to do." Sakura said grumpily, but the other girl simply bit her lip and ignored the statement.

" I am such an idiot, Sakura, I am sorry."

" Yes, you are an idiot..." the rosette muttered so quiet, that there was no chance that the girl would hear her. She continued with the marking, while Ino was playing with her fingers.

" It's all my fault. I shouldn't have bragged that much. Hell, I shouldn't have even participated for that stupid academy if I had known that it would affect our friendship like that. Because no academy can compare to this. Look, I am really sorry about everything. I am so, so stupid."

Sakura looked up to her for a second, then back to the line of people, with a heavy sigh. Ino followed her look and smiled sadly, then she pushed her pink-haired friend aside and with a dazzling smile turned to the next client.

" Good morning! Would you-..."

" What the hell are you doing, INO?!" Sakura hissed and proceeded to move the girl from the counter before her boss could see what was happening. Ah, the nerve of that girl!

" I am helping you, obviously! I am sorry, but you look like shit...Have you slept?"

" Ino, get out of here! Please...we'll talk later."

" You've avoided me for almost a month! How can I be sure, that..."

" I promise, now just get out of here..."

" Fine. Three o'clock at the mall. I'll be waiting there."

Sakura nodded against her will and when Ino waved before getting out of the supermarket, she turned to the man in the line with an apologetic smile.

" I am sorry for this, sir..."

She wasn't paying much attention to what she was doing. After all the hours of work it was like she was already doing it on auto-pilot. Her thoughts were around the insolent blonde girl. She didn't want to speak to her. At least not alone. Maybe she could call Hinata and ask her to come, too. Or maybe she could just ignore the appointment and go straight home after the day.

But although these thoughts were crossing her mind, she perfectly knew, that she couldn't get away with it. Besides, that was an opportunity to clear out things with her so-called best friend. She wanted things to be like before, although she would gladly skip the parts where Ino was acting really insolently.

Sakura really didn't want to think about that now, but it was creeping through her mind whatsoever. Every single time, that Ino has been acting as everything, but a best friend. She had to remind herself a few times, that she was the person that has helped her after all her losses. That she was the person, that was always being there for although it was hard to admit at that moment, she loved Ino's company. She was always so open, so talkative. She'd listen to your problems and try to help you find a solution. That's what Sakura admired in that girl. Whatever the situation, whatever the struggle, she'd always have advise for you. And at that period of her life, that's exactly what Sakura needed.

The rest of her shift wasn't that monotonous now, that she knew, that she'd have to go to the mall after that. It wasn't really her favorite place to hang out with friends. In fact, she didn't like going there, because there were always rich people, going around the shops, buying themselves expensive stuff, that she wouldn't be able to afford in the near future. That was annoying her slightly. It was just reminding her, how she'd never have a normal life again, now that she didn't have a father and her mother was a wreck. With those new thoughts in her head, she finished her job and changed in the little room for workers at the back at the shop. She pulled her T-shirt from the back and on its place shoved the uniform. It was a relief.

Until she had to run to catch the bus. Or Ino would be left there standing and waiting. Actually, that wasn't much of a detention for her. But Sakura wasn't that kind of a person. Once she had promised something, she'd keep her word. And since she had to promise Ino, she was now panting heavily at the backseats of the bus. There were a lot of people. More than usual. And probably that was the reason for the filthy air. Sakura wrinkled her nose and looked out of the window.

The ride wasn't long. Only really uncomfortable. Once she was out, she really felt better. Because she managed to breath clean air for the first time this day or probably because she wasn't being pushed from all sides. Or maybe both.

Noone could miss the huge building of the mall. Unless he was a really stupid idiot. Which Sakura wasn't, happily. Besides, she's visited this place that much, that it was already like a second home to her, although she hated it. With a sorrow expression on her face, she proceeded towards the main entrance, where Ino would be waiting for her. But knowing the blonde, Sakura would end up waiting for probably more than half an hour. If she were lucky, she'd find a free bench to sit on. But, of course, there wasn't. And surprisingly, Ino was there, waiting, just on time. That surprised the rosette. Was she really sincere back there? That their friendship meant a lot more than the camp to her? Sakura could only hope so. She waved weakly, as Ino spotted her and grinned with her usual huge smile with perfect, white teeth and pink lips.

" You came!"

" Of course, I promised..."

Before she could understand what was going on, she was in the blonde's tight hug.

" I am so glad. I really thought you only said that to get rid of me."

" Ino..."

The blonde chuckled and let Sakura loose, raising her arms as if giving up.

" Sorry...Let's go for a drink. My treat!"

Sakura didn't object. She was used to that...some of her friends always buying the round of drinks for the others. She only wondered whether the girl was doing this to predispose her. Or simply an old habit. It didn't matter, actually!

The cafeteria they went to was the one they were most often in. So, the waitress knew them pretty well. When she arrived at the table, she smiled ironically.

" Same as always, or are we going to spice things up with something new?"

" A banana milkshake." Ino smiled and the waitress smirked while writing it down.

" What happened to the latte?"

" You wanted me to spice things up, didn't you?"

" A strawberry one." Sakura added and both girls looked at her with funny expressions.

" Same as always, so predictable...you're no fun, Sakura-sama!" the waitress smiled gently, but retreated to the bar without saying another word.

While they were waiting, Sakura didn't say a thing. Neither did Ino. They were just staring at each other with blank expressions.

Hundreds of thoughts were running through Sakura's brain. What was the meaning behind this meeting? So Ino wanted to apologize by buying her a milkshake? Well, that was kind of low, but they have just arrived. She shouldn't have expected a straight apology from the start. Although she already kind of did say 'sorry' in the supermarket. Once. Or twice...

" Why are you so mad at me? "

" I am not mad, Ino, I am just..." Sakura stopped. 'Jealous' definitely wouldn't sound OK. And she'd make Ino uncomfortable too. And she'd also remind her once again, that she wasn't like her. " I am just thinking that it's not fair, that everything good happens to only one person."

" So you were jealous? Look, I never intended on..."

" I am not jealous." Sakura shook her head, sounding harsher than usual. " As I said, there are other people who need the stuff you get. Who really need that and would appreciate this probably a thousand times more than you! And you, Ino...you could get everything you want anytime you want!"

" Do you really think so, Sakura?" Ino asked quietly and Sakura saw, how her eyes started filling up with tears. "You know what, I really know that it's hard on you right now. And I know that I have everything that you want, but...I've never wanted any of his to happen to you. I...if I had the chance, I'd change with you. So that I could suffer your pain. And so that you could suffer mine. You know what, I don't care about that camp. I don't care about that car. Hell, I don't even care about Kiba right now. The only thing I care about in this moment, is that my closest friend hates me for something I am not responsible for! And, hell, Sakura, it hurts! It hurts more than you could imagine."

" Stop lying, Ino." the blonde's head snapped up at that harsh and aggressive tone. " Stop lying to me and mostly, stop lying to yourself. You don't know what it is to be me. And you'll never get to know. I, as your friend, would never want you to, of course. But stop thinking that me being angry at you for something is that hard to handle. Do you really think that it doesn't pain me to see, that everything that I could have had is now with you. That everything I have ever wanted, a happy family, is now gone from me, as well. And if I could choose, I'd prefer to have been born and left in some orphanage, than being made to watch how my father dies and how my mother goes nuts! So please, don't try to even compare those two things. Because my pain is far greater than yours, Ino."

They stared at each other a while more, until Ino looked away, as the waitress headed towards their table.

" There you go, banana and strawberry milkshakes..."

" I just remembered, I am allergic to strawberries..." Sakura deadpanned and stood up from the table under Ino's desperate eyes.

" Wait, Sakura, I really am sorry!"

" I know. It's not your fault. I just want to go spend a little time by myself...See you around..."

Without waiting for a response, Sakura left the cafeteria and headed towards the elevators. Well, that went faster than she expected, Actually, she's expected a friendly chit-chat, probably a little gossip...but that, no, no way... She passed by the fountain and stopped her gaze at the statue of the angel in the middle of it. It was so beautiful, with very beautiful features. But its stare was deadly. Something, that reminded her of her past. Angels...Enraged angels...that take everything she loves away from her...

And as she was flashing by, her eyes stopped on the person at the lower part of the fountain. He was surrounded by three people, all of them looking extremely sassy and insolent. But that wasn't the thing that caught her attention. Most of the people in here were like that, after all...The thing that intrigued her, was the face of that boy. An angel. An enraged, savaging angel. And the deep and beautiful onyx eyes of that angel, with that keen interest in them, locked with hers. She felt exposed. Because that was none other than _that_ person, Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Being out with friends wasn't in Sasuke's top 10 activities. Actually, it wasn't something he enjoyed at all. He was often being made to go out by his mother, who was insisting, that he should socialize more. Bullshit, in Sasuke's opinion. He didn't like having close people. The only exceptions were his family members and probably Naruto. Just probably. But Naruto wasn't the person Sasuke would want to go out with. He was too noisy all the time and that wasn't something sasuke would enjoy right now. So he stopped on Suigetsu. He wasn't that loud, except for when he was whining, and he was fun, something that Sasuke cherished in people..kind of... And Suigetsu, of course, has decided to bring Juugo with himself and he, unfortunately, has been near Karin when he's received the call. So she has decided to join in, too... Naruto's cousin wasn't a girl Sasuke liked to have around. She was too loud, exactly like the blonde knucklehead. Maybe it runs in their family? However, it wasn't only that. She has been obsessing over Sasuke for too long now. And although he's rejected her more than five times, she wasn't giving up. Actually, she was a pretty attractive girl. She was beautiful and sexy, Sasuke dared to think. But there was this one problem. She was really uninteresting to him. And since he has made that conclusion, maybe five minutes after he's met her for the first time, Sasuke could only view her as one of them. The same girl, the same boring life, the same personality...All of them were the same and it was becoming really annoying.

" We should totally go to that shop after we get something to drink! Check this dress out! It's so amazing! How do you think it will stay on me, Sasuke?"

" Amazing." he muttered, uninterested in the question.

" You didn't even look at it! Do you mean, that whatever it is, it will stay good as long as it is on me?"

" In your daydreams, you freak!" Suigetsu laughed. " Even Sasuke isn't that good of a liar..."

" Oi, asshole, why don't you shove..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, as he was walking in front of them. There they go again. He simply ignored their nagging, as they were walking towards their favorite cafeteria. Actually, Karin's favorite cafeteria. It really was such a drag, that she has tagged along. She was ruining everything, by making them wait for her in front of the shops or even asking them about opinions. Sasuke was ignoring her, Juugo was giving away compliments and Suigetsu was using every chance to always offend her.

However, they took their drinks and headed around the mall once again. Suigetsu and karin were still nagging.

" Hey, guys..." Juugo said. Sasuke was listening to him, but didn't turn to face him. "...wanna go sit at the fountain? I'm tired from walking..."

" We could have sit in the cafeteria!" Karin muttered, but didn't object, when all of them headed towards the border, where Sasuke sat careful and looked at the water. He liked that place. There weren't a lot people, so he could sit there and simply stay alone with his thoughts. And in this case, with two annoying brats and one really weird giant.

" Are you looking forward to the start of the year?" Karin asked and Suigetsu snorted loudly.

" Sorry, we're no nerds...oh, wait, you are..."

" Sasuke-kun...what about you? Are you really moving out of Otogakure Academy? I still can't believe this..." Karin pouted, completely ignoring the white haired boy beside her. " It's the best academy. I thought your parents wanted the best for you."

" They also respect my wishes. I don't want to learn there." he answered shortly and took a sip from his cappuccino.

" Why are you doing this to me?" Karin asked. Now, even Suigetsu didn't dare to bother her. She was staring at Sasuke from behind her rectangular glasses with wide brown eyes. The boy simply sighed and didn't answer anything. Why was she so stubborn? She wasn't that bad, actually. She was nice, when she wasn't around Suigetsu. She was fun and supporting. She was good looking and all...but she was simply so...well, lame, for Sasuke's standards.

He tried looking everywhere, but at her. He was currently looking at the crowd, when he noticed, that something wasn't right. There was something really unusual. And something common. Pink hair wasn't something that you could see every day. But exactly this hair, he has seen once in his life before. He straightened his back, so that he could see her clearer. She was walking with her head down, a bag on her arm and a really quick pace. There was something in the way she was holding her free arm at her mouth, that made him wonder whether she was alright, But he couldn't actually see her face because of the pink bangs. She suddenly stopped and looked around. And her gaze stopped on him. She has been crying. Or at least, she has been very close to crying. He immediately found his way to her emerald eyes, that have been hunting him in his dreams for the last month, since their last and first meeting. Those eyes were so deep. The desire to know her story started burning up in him again. He tried to stop it from reaching his brain, but it was already too late. She was looking at him with wide eyes, an open mouth and a questionable expression. And that all happened in a matter of a second. After that, she looked away and continued her way through the mall. He stood up, abandoning the coffee.

" Hey, I didn't mean it like this!" Karin said and he looked at her as ignorantly as possible. She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

" I'll be right back." he muttered and took off after her, through the crowd. He could barely see her, because she was tinier and was moving around much easier. She was walking towards the elevators. He hurried, because she already pressed the button. She was waiting for the elevator and he was hurrying to reach her. He was desperate.

* * *

The doors were closing. Sakura sighed...finally. But then there was this hand, that stopped them from closing, so they opened again. Sakura didn't bother to look up to the person. There were always people like this, who were running for the elevators. The doors closed after he entered.

" What's your name?"

She thought it was a mistake first, but she was the only person in there, beside him, so obviously he was talking to her. Besides, that tone. That coldness and grace. She looked up to face Sasuke Uchiha. He was looking very well in his dark skinny jeans and his dark T-shirt and his black leather jacket. And his dark hair was falling from both sides of his white face. He was really handsome.

" You? What do you want?"

" To know your name? "

" Why?"

She didn't receive an answer, but an annoyed glare.

" Fine. Whatever."

Sakura looked up to him for a while. he was leaning against the wall of the elevator with a stoic expression on his face. His hands were crossed in front of his chest. How could someone possibly look like he has been just taken out of the cover of a fashion magazine? Her brain couldn't figure that out, so she simply changed the subject to something, that was bothering her, since he came in.

" Why did you follow me?"

" What made you think I followed you?"

" You were upstairs with your friends."

" Hn."

Sakura looked at him once again. Suddenly, her fight with Ino seemed like it has happened centuries ago. It was weird, really. Why has he come here? Just to understand her name? Hasn't he understood it that day, when they almost killed each other?

" Haruno Sakura."

" Hn. I am..."

" I know who you are."

" How weird..." he muttered ironically and Sakura narrowed her eyes. What''s with that self esteem? She thought, that he wasn't just an asshole, but an impudent asshole.

" You didn't answer." sakura started again, this time with a colder and harsher voice. "Why did you follow me?"

" Because..." he looked up to her with empty, yet very charming onyx eyes. "...I wanted to apologize. For that day. I recognized you, because of the hair. So, yeah...could you please send Hinata my apologies, too?"

" I will..." Sakura nodded, a bit calmer.

The door of the elevator opened and she started walking towards the exit. She could sense, that Sasuke was following her. _What's with that guy,_ she thought angrily.

" Hey, Sakura..."he called out and she turned to face him. " Wanna go for a drink?"

She looked at him doubtfully and then sighed.

" You were having a drink with your friends upstairs. They should be waiting for you. "

" Absolutely right." another voice announced and Sakura turned in the same time with Sasuke to face a girl. A redheaded one with glasses and a tight black dress. Sasuke was looking at her with annoyance. And Sakura with...maybe awe? She was beautiful. " We're waiting for you, Sasuke-kun."

The boy didn't answer anything, simply looked at the other direction, back to Sakura. The redhead moved her gaze towards the rosette and measured her with only a glance.

" Who's that, Sasuke? Why are you with her, instead of us?"

Her voice was harsh, like a lash. But Sakura endured it and stared back.

" Nobody. It doesn't matter. And he's not with me. He just asked me something. Goodbye..."

Sakura spun on her heel and started walking. Nobody stopped her this time. Nobody was following her. She exhaled relieved. That was weird. She quickly got out of the mall, but before she left for the bus stop, she looked back. There was no trace of them.

_What was that for?_

* * *

Sasuke's brain was working too hard. She wasn't accepting his offer for a drink. What now? He usually didn't have such a problem. Besides, her argument was unbeatable. And as if to confirm that, Karin appeared. He rolled his eyes. That girl seriously should find a hoddy instead of following him around. It was creeping him out.

" Who's that, Sasuke? Why are you with her, instead of us?"

The two girls stared at each other for a while. Sasuke could see pride in the gazes of both of them. In Karin's there was also hate. Then Sakura, the rosette, looked lower and he heard her exhaling.

" Nobody." _No, you're not nobody!_ "It doesn't matter" _Of course it matters!_ " And he's not with me."_ But I want to. Tell me..._ " He just asked something." _Nothing that I really wanted to know...Don't leave..._ " Goodbye..."

Sasuke stayed in his place, as she turned around and started walking quickly to the exit. While he was staring at her back, Karin appeared next to him and caught his forearm.

" Is she your girlfriend?"

" No." Sasuke muttered and clenched his jaw. "Let's go get the guys. I'll call Yashiro to come and pick us up. "

" Already? But we just arrived. It doesn't matter. I don't want to stay here anymore..."

" And, where do you want to go? We...we could go there."

" Tch. Karin, you're annoying. If you want to stay, stay. I'm leaving. "

Sasuke took his phone out of the pocket and dialed Yashiro, his driver.

" After five minutes at the main entrance of the mall."

Without waiting for a response, Sasuke ended the conversation. Karin was frowning beside him, while they were getting up with the elevator. He waited there, while Karin was talking with Juugo and Suigetsu. then she returned, alone.

" We're staying. But, Sasuke-..."

" It's fine. Have fun. Goodbye..."

He pressed the button on the elevator and as the doors were closing, he saw Karin's really desperate and begging expression. He simply looked away. The least he wanted now was to feel guilty because of not liking somebody back. Yashiro was already waiting for him at the entrance.

" Uchiha-san. Where to?"

" Naruto's."

Sasuke started thinking about it. He knew, that Naruto was a very social person and he definitely knew Hinata Hyuga. And Hinata obviously knew Sakura. So he could ask him about her. But what would he explain to him if he asked why he was interested. Naruto knew about Sasuke's hobby. Naruto knew, about his weird way of finding interesting people. About his 'issue', as he was calling it.

However, now he was his only chance to meet her again and to actually get to know her. Or Naruto could even tell him her story, but it wouldn't be fun like that.

Sasuke shook his head. He wasn't even sure, whether Naruto knew Hinata or not. Well, he would have to wait to find out. And while he was travelling at the back seats of he limo with a bottle of water in his hand, he was thinking about those watery, voluptuous, green eyes and that anguished youthful face with pink lips. She was in his mind again, but this time, not because of his dreams.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? :)**

**Please, let me know! **

**I am sorry for that late update...I actually planned on updating earlier, but things happened and I didn't really have enough time...**

**However, that's it, so review and, well, bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, sorry for making you wait this long, but school started and I had a lot of tests, so it was pretty hard in the beginning and yeah...**

**However, the chapter is finally ready, I hope you'll enjoy reading it! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

First day of school in Otogakure Academy have always been hard for Sasuke. It really wasn't something he had enjoyed. There were too much people around him, trying to catch his attention. Even some of the teachers were acting like that. And the stupid headmaster was always so attached to him and Sasuke suspected, that it was because of his status. He was the son of the richest people in Japan, after all.

So that's why he left that school for snobs and decided to learn in the same school as Naruto. Which was in the district of Konoha. It wasn't really far from his old school, but the differences were definitely remarkable. As Naruto was claiming, it wasn't a private school, first of all. There were normal people studying there and not only rich heiresses and heirs of Japan's leading companies. Second, nobody knew him in there, except for Naruto, of course. Which meant, that he intended to keep his identity a secret until someone found out and told everybody. But then again, he doubted that in that school he'd have to deal with crazy people like in the academy. They'd worship him, nothing more. And third, he really wanted a new start. A start away from his old life, away from his old habits and 'friends'.

He really was hoping, that he'd be able to meet new people and actually find something in common with somebody, that he'd have true friends, maybe even some girl...

At that thought, Haruno Sakura appeared in his mind yet again. It's been a month since he last saw her in the mall. And there wasn't one day, that he hasn't been thinking of her at some point. The pastel pink shade of her hair wasn't leaving his mind and every time he spotted it, he immediately would turn around to check if it was her. But that would always be some T-shirt or some flower for his utter disappointment.

Sasuke pulled on his tie a little harder than usual, which made the side of his neck hurt a little. He hated ties. And he really didn't intend on wearing the one for the school uniform. So as he pulled it away from his neck, the collar of the white shirt fell and opened in a negligent way. That was much better. At least he didn't have that feeling, that he'd run out of air at any second. Of course, he didn't intend to go to school with the ugly pants, but he restrained himself from going with jeans on his first day there, so he simply had to go through this at least that day.

Not that the uniform of Konoha High School was ugly. No, quite the opposite. It looked better than most uniforms out there. But it still was a uniform and it strangely reminded of a gakuran. The pants were straight leg and black. And Sasuke never wore straight leg pants, unless his father was making him to, when they had some sort of meeting with other influential families.. He liked to stick to jeans. Black ones, if possible. And the top? It was black, as well, with the emblem of the school on every button. To uniforms Sasuke wasn't practically used. Back in Oto they had a wristband with the emblem of the school. That was everything necessary to let them in the building. That, or a threatening glare from Uchiha Sasuke. Besides, Karin wouldn't study in a school with uniforms, where she wouldn't have the chance to brag with her clothes and body.

He didn't button up the top. He didn't like it that way. It was better like that. With a last sigh, he took his bag and headed to the living room, where his mother was waiting for him. His father, of course, was already working. Not that he cared.

" Oh, Sasuke!" Mikoto shrieked once she saw him and he noticed the unpleasant expression on her face, as she rushed over to him. " Where is your tie? And...you should close that!"

" Hn." was all he answered as he slipped between her and the wall, escaping her arms. " I don't want to wear a tie."

" But-"

" Enough, mother..." he sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, while she wasn't looking. He knew that she didn't have much to say, since she patted his shoulder in her very loving, motherly way.

" Yashiro is waiting outside with Naruto-kun. Hurry up, don't let them wait."

" Hn."

" Good luck today!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes once again. Why the hell was she wishing him good luck on the freaking opening ceremony?! It wasn't like he was going to have exams or something. And he definitely didn't need luck with friends, since he knew well enough that Naruto would introduce him to his own friends and that eventually, they'd become also his. But he wasn't in the mood for arguing.

" Thanks."

Mikoto patted his head, but Sasuke suspected she was doing it because she was trying to put some bang in its place, but she knew better than anybody else, that his hair was messy and that he couldn't do anything about it. He waited for her to remove her hand and then stormed out of the house.

It was the exact same moment he got out of the house, that the annoying loud voice of his best friend sounded angry.

" Oi, teme! We'll be late because of you! Hurry the fu-...A-ah, Mikoto-san!"

The blonde who was leaning on the limo blushed intensely under Mikoto's disapproving gaze.

" What were you saying?"

" Eergh, eeergh...Hurry, the fun will begin without us!"

Sasuke snorted on his way to the backseat of the car. Well, you wouldn't expect much more from Naruto's little, oval brain. For him, that was a pretty nice save.

" Come on, let's go."

Naruto hurried to slip next to Sasuke in the car, before Mikoto could start scolding him because of the language he was using.

" Let's go, Yashiro!" Sasuke gave away his command and, of course, the driver immediately took off, while Sasuke's mum was waving until they got out of sight. And after just two minutes, Sasuke raised his eyebrow tauntingly. " Why the hell are you dressed properly in that thing?"

" Eh?" Naruto looked down to the perfect knot of the tie and to the buttoned up top. He then snorted. " Ah, that. My mother."

And after he said it, he started opening the top, after that, just like Sasuke, pulled the tie and let it fall on the floor of the limo. He ran his hand through his spiky blonde hair, which made it even messier. But that was Naruto, so it suited him.

" So...school starts, huh?" he sighed. " This sucks."

" Mm." Sasuke agreed and looked out of the window, as they were getting out of the grounds of their mansion and actually entered the city.

" You know, summer has been so cool. I mean, it was really amazing. You should have come with me to this school when I transferred. It is much better than Oto Academy."

Until the seventh grade, the two boys were learning together. Then Naruto transferred to private lessons for a year, because his parents had to travel a lot. And then, instead of returning to Otogakure Academy, he decided to learn in that high school. So he has been learning here for three years. This one would be his fourth year.

" Yeah, I guess so."

" Karin is really unhappy with your decision, you know?" Naruto muttered, while Sasuke groaned. " She doesn't stop complaining to my mother, that it's so unfair, that we should convince you to stay in the Academy, that somebody was making you. She even dared to accuse me."

" I wonder how you're able to live with that thing every day."

" I wonder, too. Sometimes I consider killing her off in her sleep. But then again, she's with us, because my parents are dedicated to the idea of becoming saints." Naruto muttered sarcastically. " But no, really, she's unbelievable! I can't stand her and she knows that and simply continues bugging me!"

While Naruto was going on and on and on about his redheaded annoying cousin, Sasuke was still observing out of the window. They weren't going farther into the city. They were actually moving in its periphery. In the distance he could see the high buildings of the city of Konoha. And on the other side, he could see hills and a road, that seemed like it didn't have an end.

While Naruto was talking without a stop and Sasuke was agreeing to some stuff he didn't actually listen to, the minutes were passing by quickly. And then, Naruto's voice was louder and more enthusiastic.

" There we go!"

Sasuke followed the boy's gaze. He was looking in the opposite direction. And as Sasuke turned around, he felt his mouth dry out. What the heck was that place?

It was huge, or at least, the gate they were heading to. It was black, massive, with very much ornaments, indicating that the shit inside was really serious. And as far as he could see, there was a big building made from red bricks. Something in it reminded Sasuke of England. He didn't know what exactly, but it did. And as soon as the limo was inside, the sight of huge grounds came in sight. There were other buildings, of course, smaller, not as mighty as the one made from red bricks, but they were all beautiful and quite big. Everything was surrounded by grass, cherry trees, alleys, fountains and students. It wasn't much different from Otogakure Academy. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

" You said it wasn't that kind of school!"

" It isn't!" the blonde hurried to say with wide eyes. " You see, this place is full with normal people. With extreme talents. And there are just a few like me and you, who actually pay to study here. Actually, this is a private school. BUT, most of the students are with scholarships."

" Naruto, I wanted a different thing! Not a school full of people like...like me!"

" Self-centered brats? Don't worry, there are hardly any."

" Naruto..."

The blonde burst out laughing, as Sasuke was still looking around, grumpier than ever. This was the exact same place! And probably that's why his parents let him transfer. No wonder they hadn't been arguing. Hell, this place seemed even better than Oto! That made the frown on Sasuke's face sharpen, which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

" Oh come on. I am not lying to you! You only have to spend a day. One freaking day here and you'll see that it's not what it seems like! I wouldn't lie to my best friend, after all. The people here are actually acting like humans, but not like spoiled robots!"

Sasuke kept his gaze on Naruto's face for a few seconds and then he looked away, because he saw no shade of doubt. Which was quite good in this situation. But could he actually be sure, that the place was what he wanted? Well, probably, since Naruto has always bragged about this place so much, that it was almost impossible to handle. He was always bragging about his friends, about his teachers, about his experiences in here, so Sasuke simply decided to accept the blonde's words for a while, until he got to see himself. And then, if he was unhappy, he could transfer back to Otogakure at any time, since Orochimaru was waiting for him with open arms. Which was quite possessive.

" I can't wait to meet my friends! I'm going to introduce you to them as soon as possible. Maybe we'll get to meet some of them at the opening ceremony, too! And then we'll definitely see them in the classroom! ANd, hey, we can hang out with them somewhere after we're free, right?"

" Yeah, sure..." Sasuke muttered, not completely listening, because he noticed, that the limo has stopped, and the fact, that Yoshiro turned to them, proved it.

" Should I wait for you or come back at some time to pick you up, Sasuke-sama?"

" I will call you."

" Of course, Sasuke-sama."

And with that, the two teens got out of the car under a few glances. Of course people would be staring at the black limo. Maybe Sasuke could come to school with his own car. Not that the Lamborghini wouldn't attract attention, but it was still better than that.

Naruto didn't seem to be bothered by that fact, since immediately after he stepped out of the car, a few people gathered around him. He was chatting friendly with them, until Sasuke coughed to show, that he was still there.

" Oh, right! I gotta go, people! See you later!" The blonde eyed his Uchiha bestfriend deadly, then headed towards the big red building. "Why didn't you save me earlier?"

" Save you? I thought they were your friends."

" Well, they are! But I am not going to introduce you to my friends. I am going to introduce you to my best friends!"

" I thought I was your best friend." Sasuke teased with a smile, while Naruto rolled his eyes.

" You are dead last on that list, believe me."

Whether he was joking or not, Sasuke didn't know. And he didn't actually care, since last or first, he was his friend and that was all that mattered. However, it wasn't that that made him stop hesitantly, but the crowd, that was standing in front of the little podium in front of the big building, which, as Sasuke carefully read from the label, was the administrative building, meaning the offices of the headmaster and the teachers, meeting halls, secretary and so on.

" That's where the geezers stay."Naruto explained and stretched, while choosing a nice spot to stand, while the ceremony began. " That's where they think how to screw the students. The smaller buildings are for each subject. And the buildings, that remind of a little village, they're behind a fence in the end of the school grounds, are the campus for students, that are living here."

" Are there actually people, who aren't from Konoha and the districts?"

" Yes, a few. This is a really good school, so, of course, people would want their kids to learn here." Naruto explained in a matter-of-factly voice. " But the problem is, that not anybody can. Like I said, Konoha High is actually a school for talented children. They are seeking for kids with some incredible talents and when they find them, they make sure, that these kids learn here and become some super-humans. And others, like me and you, pay to be here."

" So it's a private school for talented freaks?! Naruto, what did you drag me in?! I don't want to...I don't know, draw with my fingers and sing my thoughts!"

At that, Naruto burst out laughing, probably imagining some stuff.

" Oi, teme, chill! There are mathematics and biology geniuses. There are music-prodigies, theater superstars. There's pretty much everything. But these people aren't like the ones you used to know in Oto, Sasuke! Each and every one of them fights for that scholarship. They aren't from families like ours and that's the best part of it! They are so down to Earth. I even know someone, who considers this chance as a blessing. SHe doesn't think, that she's worth enough to be here, surrounded by people, although she's the most talented person I know! She is here not with one, but with two scholarships! She's the pearl of our school, and yet, she doesn't think she actually belongs here, just because she hasn't got everything we have, she doesn't have those people, who tell her, that she's doing an amazing job. And she is so amazing, so_ human_! I hope that you'll see what I mean, when you eventually meet her later today. She's amazing. Probably the best person in here. And I really hope, that once you see what I mean, once you see the people, you'll stop whining like a little bitch."

" Who is she?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke kind of disappointed, because he didn't expect such a reaction for his short lecture. However, he rolled his eyes.

" Her name is-"

" NARUTO!"

Sasuke and the blonde turned around in the same time to face the girl, that was rushing over with the biggest grin on her face. Her blond ponytail was flying behind her, as she was running towards them. Completely ignoring Sasuke, the girl jumped in Naruto's arms and for a second there, Sasuke thought that she was his girlfriend or something. But then there were two things, that made him think the exactly opposite. First, Naruto didn't smile happily as he saw her. And second, a boy was running behind her, with a disapproving expression and a sour smile, as the two blondes were hugging each other tightly.

" You shouldn't start running like that, Ino." the guy with the dark brown hair muttered and looked at Naruto, then a smile rose on his face. Something made Sasuke think, that this guy was one of Naruto's closest friends. " Oi, naruto? How are you? Haven't seen you for almost two months!"

" Hey, Kiba! Ino..." Naruto pushed the girl away and she returned to Kiba, who rest his arm on her waist. There, Sasuke knew it. A smug smirk appeared on his face, as he managed to read through them so easily.

" Naruto! I am so excited to see you!" the girl, Ino, squealed. That was an annoying sound. Sasuke eyes the girl once again. Big baby blue eyes, blond hair, pink lipgloss, that expression and her figure, her way of standing, made him think, that she was one of the students, who were paying to study here. He most probably was right. But he didn't have any more time to think, because the blonde started talking again. " Look, can you please talk with Sa-"

" No." Naruto's expression has changed. Sasuke looked at his best friend and calculated the sharpness of his response.

'' But-"

" No, Ino!" Naruto sighed and looked at Kiba, who shrugged helplessly. " Look, I am incredibly happy to see you again, but no, I can't talk to her. Don't involve me in your drama scenes. You acted like a total bitch. You deserve it! Besides, you know her and you know as good as me, that she'll forgive you. Give her some time. She needs it."

" But-"

" Ino, you are too damn stupid sometimes." Naruto stated. " Just leave her alone for a while!"

" It's been two freaking months! I can't wait any longer! She's my best friend!" the blonde didn't keep it in now. She hissed at the Uzumaki, who closed his eyes. Sasuke wondered what was happening, but wasn't really interested enough to ask or interfere. Actually, Naruto raised his hands in defeat.

" You know what, Ino? Don't involve me! I haven't seen her in two months either! Go talk to...eeerm, Tenten! She would probably tell you what's best to do!"

" He's right! Tenten would know." Kiba confirmed, putting an end to the subject. Sasuke felt the eyes on the boy wander on his face, that's when he looked at him, to only startle him. "Eerm...you didn't introduce us to your friend, Naruto..."

" Ah? Ah! That's Sasuke. He is here for a first year. One of my closest friends since my childhood. Sasuke, those are Ino and Kiba, as you have already found out."

Introducing him to them must have meant, that they were some of his 'best friends', Sasuke figured as much. He shook their hands.

" So, why are you here? No, bullshit. Where have you studied before?" Ino asked, with shining eyes, keen interest lying in them.

" Hn, Otogakure Academy."

" Oto...oh, wow!" the girl muttered and then eyed Sasuke from his head to his toes, as if trying to figure out exactly how rich he was. For a moment there, her eyes narrowed at his face and he worried, that she might actually know who he is, but then she shrugged. "Well, whatever. Welcome to Konoha High!"

" Yeah, you're going to love it." Kiba added with a grin, that revealed longer dog-like fangs.

" What are you? The welcoming committee?" Naruto muttered ironically and looked around. "Have you seen anybody else yet?"

" No, we just arrived. " Kiba explained. "That's when Ino saw you and decided to run a sprint down..."

"...to bother me. I see." Naruto grinned and ruffled the hair of the blonde, who frowned and immediately pulled her head aside.

" You'll ruin everything, you idiot!"she hissed and otu of nowhere, there was a little mirror in her hand, expecting every corner of her face. Sasuke didn't llike her, that was for sure. She was the same as everybody else. She was beautiful, he admitted, but as self-centered as every other girl he knew in Oto. The only difference? She didn't try hitting on him. Probably because of the guy, Kiba, who was her boyfriend, obviously. That was something new for Sasuke. The boy didn't seem bad. He just seemed to be as much of an idiot as Naruto. Probably he wouldn't be bad company.

But he didn't bother about that now. Well, at least now he knew three people in there. That was a pretty good start...right?

* * *

Sakura didn't know how it managed to happen, but the smile didn't leave her face. She was meeting her friends, everybody from Konoha High. Tenten, Temari and Hinata were walking beside her, laughing along with her. It was a really nice feeling after that heavy summer, that she's spent in the supermarkets on her shifts. And now, finally, she would be able to start living again. For most students the start of the year was something painful, something awful and bad. For her, it was a new start. Every year, she was dreaming, that her mother would change, that her life would become better, that she would be normal again. And every year, her dreams crashed. But then again, she dreamed again. She still hoped, that this year would be better. That this year, things would be different.

Oh how little she knew.

The school was as amazing as it has always been. Sakura loved this place. She has been learning here since the first grade. For all little children it was a private, paid school and back then, she had a caring father who did his best to make sure, that his daughter would receive the best education. And then, she had to work her ass off to get that scholarship. Actually, it wasn't that hard. The headmaster has always been repeating how good she was, how amazing she would be as a doctor. And it wasn't that hard to get her hands on the biology scholarship after that. The second one she got by incident. Sakura has never really paid much attention to drawing and painting, until she received the task to complete the cover for the school play two years ago. The arts teacher said she had remarkable talent, that she shouldn't waist. So that's how she got recommended for the second scholarship.

And for now, Sakura was at least calm, that she had where to study. That was enough to make that big smile rise on her face. And in addition to that, her friends appeared, which meant a very happy, very friendly Sakura.

She wasn't exactly popular in this school, but people always seemed to notice her, which she blamed on the colour of her hair and the company of Hinata, Naruto or Ino. They were the truly popular ones. Ino...Sakura sighed. Nothing could ruin her day and since she was in good mood, she decided, that she'd forget about the summer, that was already in the past and actually forgive Ino. She wouldn't bring it up again, she'd simply act as before, she'd act like nothing has ever happened. And she knew, that Ino would appreciate it.

" Hurry up, girls! The ceremony is starting in two minutes!" a very common voice said and Sakura turned to see Kurenai and Anko, two of the teachers. As one of them, the sweet, cute Kurenai-san was guiding the students properly, Anko was threatening to kick them to there if they didn't move their asses. Typical Anko. Sakura smiled again, but hurried after her friends. She was listening to them, as Temari sighed dreamily.

" Have you seen Shikamaru yet? I noiced him when my dad dropped us here. God, he's matured so much! And he's incredibly hot right now!"

" Really? Our Shikamaru?" Tenten asked in confusion. " Like, has he changed? Really? I bet he's as lazy as always, though...And Neji, god, I can't wait to see him!"

" And Naruto-kun!" Hinata added, while Sakura smiled. Her friends were so easy to read. She was, too, though.

" What about you, Sakura?" Tenten turned with an evil smirk on her face. " Don't you want to see how Sai is?"

The rosette rolled her eyes. It was obvious, that her friends had in mind, that she was falling head over heels for Sai, when the truth was, that he was simply a good friend of hers. Yes, he was hot. And handsome and sweet. But he wasn't anything else, than a friend, and Sakura had made sure, that they knew it. But they were still teasing her. She shuddered.

" I saw him a few days ago. He was in the supper for groceries. He's the same."

Actually, no. He wasn't the same. He was taller, more muscular. More manly. But she decided, that this was unnecessary information for her annoying girlfriends. She paled at the sight of the crowd in front of the podium, where her class teacher, Hatake Kakashi was poking the microphone to check if it had sound, causing half of the students to cover their ears with their hands at the awful sound. That was so Kakashi-like, that she smiled again. She perfectly knew, that the teacher was doing it only to irritate the students, to annoy them. Until that one lady appeared on the podium and pushed him not lightly, so that she could take the position in front of the microphone. Everybody shut up immediately, as they saw her, because that was none other, than the headmistress of the school. She cleared her throat and started talking with her harsh, feminine voice, every word spoken with precise measured hatred and annoyance.

" Hmph. I cannot say that I am happy to see you. Just with some exceptions. However, to all children, that are here for the first year, welcome! To the rest of you, welcome back! I am really hoping, that this year you would show such amazing results as last year! I hope that we would get along and that you would make the life of the teachers easier, by actually doing what they tell you to do. I guess that's everything for now. If there is anything important, your class representative would make sure to inform you. Ah, right, before I forget...If I receive even one complaint about you, Uzumaki Naruto, you will not come back without parents. Your mother, if possible."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Yeah, well, Naruto wasn't the best student. He wasn't also the best role-model. But he definitely wasn't that bad. And surprisingly, she felt like snapping something at the headmistress, but the uproar in the right part of the crowd did it for her. Well, obviously Naruto was there. She looked at Hinata with a smile and raised eyebrows. The Hyuga simply shook her head with a sheepish smile and a blush.

" Thanks, Sakura!"

They started making their way through the crowd, receiving a few stares and a few mutters, but nothing else. It wasn't hard to spot the blondest person in the world, standing to the right up second blonde person. Naruto and Ino were talking, surrounded by a lot of people, most of them gawking at the female. The two girls hurried forward. Hinata, because she wanted to get to Naruto as fast as possible. Sakura-to show to Ino, that she wasn't angry anymore, that she's realized, that it actually wasn't completely the blonde's fault.

But even before they reached them, Naruto waved, because he'd noticed them.

" Hey, Naruto!" Sakura hurried to hug the boy. He was as cheerful as always, not giving a damn about Tsunade's words. He was laughing, hugging Sakura and Hinata, asking them about their summer ( Sakura hurried to change the subject, by asking Naruto about his) and finally, Naruto's eyes widened. He turned around and pulled somebody. Sakura raised her eyes to meet the face of that person.

To only stand there stunned.

What was he doing here? Why was he here? Why was he wearing her school's uniform? Why was he looking at her and Hinata like that? Was he going to reveal everything about the car accident now? Was he going to act like a dumbass?

She couldn't find an answer to that, because new thoughts appeared in her mind. Why was he so handsome? Why was he so hot, that it was making Sakura's heart beat faster? It was so unfair. Why was he so irritating?

And then again, she couldn't say anything, except for two words.

" Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke was really amused by the shitty speech of the headmistress Tsunade. He would bet, that she just made it up. And the last part about Naruto...what was that about? However, he had not time to ask his friend, because as he turned around, he was in the hugs of a girl. A pink-haired girl. Sasuke took a step back, completely shocked.

He hadn't expected to meet her here.

What was she doing here? Was she actually studying here? Well, obviously, due to the fact, that she was wearing the little skirt and the white shirt with the emblem of the school. She looked too damn cute, being spun around by Naruto. She seemed so fragile and little in his best friend's hands.

And behind her was staying none other, than Hyuga Hinata, who, on her turn was being spun in the air, blushing intensely. But he didn't care about her, since the pink haired Sakura was laughing and was slightly flushed, or at least it seemed so.

Sasuke couldn't say anything, when they started talking. She hasn't noticed him yet, but that was normal, since they were surrounded by students. But then again, at some point Naruto turned around and pulled him. And then she finally looked up to him. And he could easily trace all the emotions that ran through her.

First of all, there was surprise and confusion. Then they were replaced by shock and slight anger. And finally, concern and annoyance, as her lips parted and two words rolled down her tongue.

" Uchiha Sasuke."

He trembled because of the way his name sounded from her mouth. And she remembered him, which caused the stupid boy in him to jump happily. But he was too stunned and shocked to say anything more.

" Haruno Sakura."

The shock, confusion and surprise deepened, while the anger reduced a little in her shiny bright green eyes.

" Wait...you know each other?!" Naruto asked, breaking the bubble, in which Sasuke was trying to group his thoughts properly.

" Yes. We do." Sakura answered, coldly, abstractly, as if it wasn't her concern.

" U-Uchiha Sasuke..." Hinata stepped in, next to her best friend. "W=What might you b-be doing here?"

" He is going to study here." Naruto explained, the wrinkle on his nose becoming visible. "Wait, you know him as well, Hinata-chan?"

" Unfortunately." Sasuke opened his mouth once again, surprised by the sound of his voice. It sounded as if he were talking from underwater, kind of muffed, probably because of the lump in his throat.

" Oi, teme, what's that supposed to mean?" Naruto narrowed his eyes, catching the attention of all his friends.

" That it would have been better if I didn't know her." the boy shrugged and NAruto rolled his eyes again, this time, hissing quietly, so that people wouldn't be able to hear.

" If this is because of the companies of your parents, then simply take your stuff and go away, because she's one of my best friends and I wouldn't let you and her kill each other off. ANd Sakura, don't involve her in your conflicts. Because she has too damn much on her shoulders already."

Sasuke tensed again.

" What do you mean 'too damn much'? What is it with her?"

" What do you care about Sakura-chan right now? I am talking about-"

But Naruto stopped. Because he could see the face of Sasuke. The expression on his features, the shining in his eyes, the life in his smirk. He knew that expression too damn well.

That was an expression Sasuke bore only when he had found himself an intriguing, very complicated story. One, that would actually be a challenge.

Sssuke noticed, how the blood ran out of Naruto's face, as his eyes flickered to the pink haired girl, that was talking with the blonde and dog-boy, and then back to him. And then his blue eyes narrowed and locked with Sasuke's onyx ones.

" Oh, no you didn't..."

But Sasuke snickered and looked at Sakura again, while Naruto's eyes from narrowed, became wide open, with concern and anger, also a bit of scare.

" This school wouldn't be that bad, after all..."

* * *

**Well, how was that? :D**

**Let me know by posting your reviews! Even if they are only one word ones, let me know what you think! I would appreciate it :)**

**I'll try to update faster this time.**

**xox**

**Thanks to: TheGoldenElf, SMILE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, there :)**

**To answer the anon _katie_'s question about the school...There are this kind of schools, actually, I can think of only one in my country, but they are like colleges for children with remarkable talents. This kind of schools have special programs for these kids after their classes. For example, if one kid is a music talent, it would have music classes after its regular ones. There is no need for these children to pay any taxes to study there, since they often go to talent contests and well, since they're talents, they get the first places almost every time and so they ensure the good name of the school and earn sponsors for it. There are, of course, students, whose talent is an overly fat wallet, so, of course, they would study there, since the education programs are really, really remarkable. I am sorry, that I can't tell you an exact name for these schools. Maybe from one point, you could see them as Waldofschools, but from another point, you could see them as posh colleges.  
**

**And yes, there will be a lemon in this story at some point, but I don't really plan on rushing things, so you'll probably have to wait for it a while :)**

**I hope you understood what kind of school it was. If you have any other questions regarding this story, feel free to ask! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

" He's in our class, by the way." Ino whispered, while the boys were talking. Sakura looked up to her, trying to find out what she was talking about. It didn't take long to understand, though, since the blonde was keeping her gaze on the raven haired Uchiha with a smirk on her face. " He's such a hottie. Maybe you could try yourself with him."

" Eh, why would I?" Sakura answered without even thinking. She recognized a bit disgust in he voice and probably that was the reason for the highly concerned look she received from the blonde. Besides, there was shock written all over her face.

" Sakura, he's so cool, look at him! I bet, that by the end of the week he'll have most girls in here begging him to go out with them! Just...just...look at him! He's so hot and handsome. And you are single. So why not try?"

" I don't know, because he's an asshole, maybe?" The rosette snapped back and then sighed, while looking around to spot Hinata, hoping that she'd come to save , she was a few feet away, chatting friendly with Kiba. At the sight of him, Sakura grinned once again. " And by the way, make sure, that Kiba doesn't hear you say such things about other boys."

Ino blushed a little, probably a bit embarrassed by her blabbing. She then tried to restore a part of her dignity by raising her eyebrows.

" Kiba knows how I feel towards him and would understand, that I was only trying to help you out."

" Help me out?!" Sakura hadn't realized, that she was almost screaming at this point, until the buzzing around stopped and all the people stared at them. Including Sasuke and Naruto. She blushed immediately and closed her eyes for a second. There again, attention on her, because of something stupid. " You know what, Ino? Forget it. That won't happen. Now let's go to the classroom. We should have already left."

With those words, Sakura turned around quite ceremonially, waved towards her classmates to follow her and started walking towards the building with the main classrooms. Her friends were right behind her, she knew that. She only felt angry again. She couldn't be angry at Ino. No, not for that. She had to admit it, Sasuke was incredibly handsome with his pale skin, onyx eyes and raven hair, with his muscular, yet slender body. But he, as almost every other boy from that class, was extremely insolent. At least that's what Sakura has been thinking since their encounter in the elevator of the mall. He had snorted, when she had told him, that she knew, who he was! Well, if that wasn't insolence, then Sakura didn't know what was.

And now he was probably just a few feet behind her. And he certainly was going to spend the year in her class, with her friends and her teachers, in her school, in her presence. Her! Sakura pouted, as she was walking. She certainly didn't want to have anything in common with such a person, but as a class representative, that was kind of her duty. She had to help him integrate, she had to help him until he could manage around on his own and eventually, she had to at least befriend him.

And when she thought about it a little more, he couldn't possibly be that bad, since Naruto was a friend of his. But then again, Naruto was a friend with everybody and on top of that, their parents were business partners. Which would explain a part of their friendship.

Maybe she could give him a chance, after all. He might not be that bad, if she first gave him such a chance.

But a little part of her was insisting that she wouldn't even have to bother with that, because there was no way he could be different. He was most probably just what she already knew, a stupid spoiled rich kid with lots of 'friends' and a lot of fangirls. And what does that mean? A jerk, that's right.

Those thoughts were in the back of her head, while she was leading her class towards the building, until she registered the presence of somebody next to her. And that somebody wasn't wearing the black uniform top, not even the white shirt. No, no, he was wearing a cream colored suit and a black mask. Besides, she couldn't miss the spiky silver hair.

" Kakashi-sensei!" she cheered and turned slightly to him, while walking. " Good to see you again! You haven't changed at all!"

" That's good, given the fact, that I'm aging with every passing day."

" Having it put this way, it almost seems like you're describing yourself as old." Sakura chuckled, while the man shrugged.

" Some kids would think that I am from the era of the dinosaurs. But that doesn't matter right now. So, how was your summer, Sakura? I see you've managed to keep both scholarships, which is incredibly impressive. I congratulate you for that."

" Thank you, Kakashi-sensei!" she smiled a bit sourly, trying to ignore his question about the summer. And he was a smart man, he didn't push the subject any farther.

" I can not believe, that you have already reached the eleventh grade. You all grow so fast and you make me seem boring." the teacher said with a friendly smile, that made his eyes narrow slightly. That's the only way Sakura knew, that he actually smiled.

" Well, I can not believe it either. Time passes quickly. And you're not boring, Kakashi-sensei. You are way too cool for an old man."

Sakura smiled as her teasing had the aquired effect. The man eyed her for a second and then sighed heavily. She chuckled lightly.

" That's it. You just lost my sympathy."

Sakura chuckled again, sensing the irony in the man's voice. They continued on walking through the valleys in complete silence, disturbed only by the laughter of some of her classmates, that were right behind her. She dared to look back for a second and saw Ino and Hinata, chatting. Kiba and Shikamaru were talking, too, while Naruto was glaring at Sasuke and the said guy was staring at her. What was that? As their eyes locked for a second, she blushed an hurried to look back at the path in front of her. Unfortunately, she stumbled slightly in the border of the alley and shook on her feet slightly.

" Be careful." Kakashi warned and looked through his shoulder to see his students. Then his face expression changed, as if he had remembered something. " Ah, right! I almost forgot!"

" Huh?"

" You see that boy over there, by Naruto?" sakura tensed, but nodded briefly, to indicate, that she was actually listening to her sensei. " That's Uchiha Sasuke. He is a new transfer student from Otogakure Academy. You see, he is precious to our school, since he is a student on tax and the school needs that right now. So Tsunade-sama asked me to tell you something. You must still fulfill your duties as a class representative, but you should make your efforts double. You should make him love this place."

" I should make him love this place?! Of course he'll love it!" Sakura protested, the blush deepening, her voice sounding more hoarse.

" You see, you have to make sure, that he feels comfortable here. You see, he is fairly attractive for a boy at your age and there's this suspicion, that in the range of one week, this poor boy won't have his private time. Tsunade thinks, that all the girls will jump on him and that's not what she wants. She thinks, that you, as a class representative and a holder of two scholarships, as well as a participator in so many school clubs, are the best one to make sure, that there won't be people bothering him. You could do this, right?"

It wasn't like he was giving her any choice. Sakura prepared to fight back, but then simply shook her head.

" No. I can't do this..." she muttered, while the eyebrows of her teacher raised higher on his forehead. " You see, I am going to act towards him the same way I have been acting with every other transfer student. I will help him find his way towards the buildings in the campus in the first week, I will make sure, that he finds friends, although he already knows some of the people in our class. I will even help him if he has difficulties with his lessons, but you cannot ask me to spend my time with him!"

" Not all you time, Sakura. Only while you're here. That means, the breaks, the lunch hour and the free classes."

" You do know, that I have my own friends and I do want to spend my time with them and not some vicious boy, right? I mean, come on! You said it yourself, he will be surrounded by people in no time! He most definitely will find new friends in no time! And I don't really want to be anywhere near him..."

" You didn't quite understand me, Sakura..." Kakashi interrupted her and looked at her carefully through the white bangs, that were falling in his eyes. " I am not asking you to do this. I am simply telling you Tsunade-sama's order."

The girl gaped at him for a second, then sh clenched her teeth and fists and looked angrily back at the valley, that was leading towards the building. It was all too damned to be true.

* * *

Sasuke didn't enjoy that walk at all. Some girls was giggling behind him and he could hear his name being whispered a few times, Naruto was glaring at him and after Sakura turned back around, she hadn't looked back at him.

His gaze flicked towards the white-haired man next to her, their class teacher, Hatake Kakashi. He was looking down at her with a serious expression and she didn't look exactly fascinated. Sasuke couldn't hear them, though. They were too far ahead for him to be able to hear.

But he could still judge by her reactions, that it wasn't something pleasing. She formed little fists with her hands and returned her gaze on the valley. She also distanced herself from the teacher, meaning that she was either offended or annoyed.

" How troublesome..." he overheard the conversation of the dog-boy and the guy with the bored expression. "...why do we even have to go there, since he's only going to talk some idiotic stuff and then tell us to go home? I could have spend the day at home, but no!"

Sasuke decided, that they were rather boring, so he directed his attention towards another group of people. He was doing so, until he decided to eavesdrop on the conversation of Hyuga Hinata and the blonde Ino.

"...she's still mad at me!" the blonde whined, while walking. "Honestly, I don't understand what her problem is! I try telling her something, that I believe woulp please her and then she goes sulking again."

" Don't talk like this, I-Ino." the heiress of the Hyuga company answered. " She isn't mad at you. Well, you can't expect her to be shrieking happily, after you suggested her to try herself with him. Well, first of all, Sakura really hates it, when people tell her stuff like this. And second,_ really?_ Why him? Uchiha Sasuke is probably the last person on her dating list. I even wonder if he's there."

Sasuke's hearing immediately sharpened and he dedicated his whole attention to that conversation.

" But, Hinata! He is hot! And he's like a model from some magazine, for God's sake. What doesn't she like in him? It's not like they even know each other!"

" Look, they...they do know each other and she's not really fond of him. I doubt, that they'll even speak this year. Just...forget about this, OK? Don't bother Sakura with him. She wants to have nothing in common with people like him. So don't bring it up again."

Sasuke felt the edge of his lips sink. He was frowning. So what had he understood before the conversation switched to hair-sprays and nail polish? That he was hot and that Sakura didn't like him at all. His frown deepened. Well, that wouldn't exactly help him with achieving his goal, but then again, it would be boring without a bit of a challenge, right?

He found himself thinking about his 'plans' once again, until he felt Naruto shift closer to him.

" Look, I have to speak to you."

" No you don't have to, you want to. There's a huge difference." Sasuke corrected the blonde with the coldest tone, that he could master to show him, that he knew exactly where this conversation was heading to.

" You...shut up and listen to me carefully!" Nruto hissed and Sasuke dared to look at him, trying to keep his expression stern and uninterested. But the sight kind of shocked him. What was going on with Naruto? Did he like her or something? Maybe she really was important to him. However, it wasn't like Sasuke was going to hurt her in any way. He just wanted to know her story. That was all. But the look, that Naruto was giving him, the rage in those blue eyes...well, that wasn't something Sasuke has seen until then. " I forbid you! Do you hear me, I forbid you to even get close to her!"

Sasuke prepared himself to answer something really rude, that would include Naruto's mother, but he didn't actually get the chacne to, since the blonde held his hand and stood there, until the people from the class passed by.

" If I even catch you trying to do anything, I will kill you with my bare hands!"

" Why do you care so much?" Sasuke asked, this time hurrying because he didn't want to be interrupted once again. Naruto gritted his teeth.

" Because I love her!" Sasuke twitched and pulled his arm out of Naruto's. " She is one of my closest friends and I don't want you to get near her with your twisted mind! I don't want you to ruin her completely!"

_' Ruin her completely.'_ That's what Naruto has said. And Sasuke tried to understand the meaning of it, but then again, he couldn't, because all he knew about Haruno Sakura, was Haruno Sakura. Her name. He was irritated by this fact, because f she had been a bit different, he would have known everything by now. She would have accepted his offer for a drink at the mall and she would have poured out her heart. And he would have been full.

" I won't do anything to her. And you know this perfectly."

" You whacked out hooker!" Naruto shouted in a whisper. " You are mad! I know what happened with the last girl you were so interested in! You followed her and got close enough to her for her to let you in her bed! You fucking slept with her and after she told you everything, you left her and never contacted her again!"

" How would you know, that I never contacted her again?" sasuke raised his eyes, totally indifferently, while Naruto's face reddened from the anger and he turned around, looking for something to hit. Instead, he ran his fingers through his hair, making it even messier.

" You told me yourself, you whack ass!" Naruto said once again and then licked his upper lip hesitantly. " Look, I can't actually restrain you from spending time with her, because you'll be in the same class and all, but...if I find out, that you're trying to do anything..._anything_...I will strangle you!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto once again. He was serious. He didn't want him near Sakura, which only made things worse. So, what? sakura didn't like him and his best friend was going to try to keep him away. Sasuke didn't let it show on the surface, but from the inside, he felt even more excited. That would be one hell of an adventure.

" You can't change me, Naruto. You can't change who I am...but if you would calm you down a bit, fine...I won't...try..." Sasuke spoke the lie with ease. It wasn't hard to fool someone like Naruto. Besides, the blonde beared huge trust towards him, so it was pretty easy to get away with this lie. But to make it sound, like he was talking honestly, Sasuke shrugged. " Well, my parents have thought me to simply be myself. And that's what I am doing, but just because of you, I'll try."

" That would have been a pretty good advise if it weren't you, who we're talking about..." Naruto snapped back, still angry. However, something made Sasuke shut up. And by 'something', he meant 'somebody'.

" What's going on, boys? Is everything alright?" Sasuke looked at the direction of the voice and was faced by the little girl with the pink bangs. e opened his mouth to say something, but Naruto was faster.

" Everything's fine. Just talking."

" Jeez, Naruto..." Sakura rolled her eyes and made a few steps towards them. She caught Naruto's arm above his elbow and a bit hesitantly looked at Sasuke, before catching his arm, as well. Sasuke smirked, as he saw the deathly glare of Naruto at that action of hers. He couldn't say anything, of course, Sasuke wasn't responsible for her actions. And as long as she was keeping up like this, his task would be even fun. " You should hurry up. You know, that Kakashi isn't patient."

" Patient?" Naruto snorted. " We're so lucky, that he's even bothered to come today!"

" You're absolutely right, and that's exactly why you should have hurried and not stopped for some stupid chatting."

She released them,as soon as she made sure, that they were walking next to her. The class was out of sight, so Sasuke suspected, that they were already in the building at the end of the path. They were walking silently, while Sasuke was admiring the curls, that were falling to the shoulders of Sakura. She was so _small _compared to him and hell, she looked so fragile. But yet so petite.

" So..." she trailed off and turned to face him with a smile on her lips. Something in him alarmed. She wasn't supposed to act like this. He has heard her best friend saying, that she didn't like him. Well, there was this possibility, that she has changed her opinion, given the fact, that he was none other than Uchiha Sasuke, but he highly doubted it. She didn't seem like one of those girls. "...why did you transfer from Otogakure Academy?"

A bit taken aback, he narrowed his eyes.

" How do you know where I have studied?"

" I am the class representative." she shrugged and he caught some hint of displeasure in her voice. " I am supposed to know stuff like this."

WHile he was calculating the possibilities, that this sentence just opened, Naruto stared shocked from his pink haired friend at Sasuke and back to her. Obviously, his warnings have all been really pointless, since the girl was opening herself up just like that. WIthout Sasuke doing a thing. Maybe his charm was bigger, than he has suspected.

" I just decided, that a little change won't harm me. Besides, Naruto is my best friend. It's only natural to want to be in the same school as him."

She seemed convinced by this. Well, it wasn't like he was lying, actually. He couldn't, given the fact, that Naruto was there.

" So, since when do you know each other? And, well, Naruto, you haven't mentioned Sasuke before..."

" We've known each other for years. Since we were little children. We've grown up together...And I haven't mentioned him before, because I wouldn't want to mention a self-centered brat in front of people, that I love."

Sakura raised her eyebrows at that statement. Sasuke wondered what was going on inside her head, until she giggled lightly and shrugged yet again.

" Brotherly love, I guess..."

" Yeah, there are these moments, that Naruto doesn't exactly like me..." Sasuke muttered, while the blonde shot him another angry glare.

" More like, moments, when I hate you with a passion."

Sakura turned around and started walking backwards, while her eyes were wandering from Sasuke to Naruto and back again.

" I haven't heard you talk like this for anybody else before, Naruto...are you sure everything's alright?"

" Everything's perfectly fine." Naruto cut her a bit sharply, then eyed Sasuke nastily and finally forced a smile. Sakura rolled her eyes before spinning back around and walking a bit faster.

" Alright then...let's hurry up..."

They continued on walking in silence, getting closer to the building. Sasuke realized, that it looked incredibly academical. It wasn't big, just big enough to contain a classroom and probably two more rooms, at most. He didn't care, though. It wasn't like he actually cared about the building. That was too stupid to even think about. The things, that were in his mind right then were this weird little woman and, well, his future, considering the fact, that this was some weird high school for talents. And what was he? Definitely not a talent. Well, if Naruto could hear his mind he'd say something really rude. Perhaps, that if idiocy or insolence was a talent, he'd be the number one student of Konoha ignored this part of his thoughts and returned his blurred gaze on Sakura. She was walking silently and quickly. Sasuke couldn't help but notice, that she was trying to keep walking closer to Naruto. That was completely understandable, since they have known each other for three years. And , well, he has met her two times before that day. One of these days he had almost killed her and the second one, she had perfectly shown, that she didn't want to do anything with him.

But then again, she was friendly now. Or at least she was trying her best to be. the Uchiha started wondering once again what this all was about. He definitely knew, that she didn't like him. Like, at all. He was more than a hundred percent positive about that. He has heard her friends, after all. And she denied the offer for a drink. No girl before her has refused to do something, that involved him being there! And that, he considered as an abnormality.

And then there was this annoying voice in his voice, that simply had to remind...she was friendly now!

He furrowed his eyebrows, because he couldn't understand what she was thinking. What was pushing her to do this now. For a second, there was the thought, that she simply couldn't escape the fact, that he was gorgeous. And for a moment there, he thought, that his ego would explode. But it wasn't like that and he simply knew it. He didn't know how, but he did. He felt it, somehow. There was something weird about this situation and he was sure, that he'd find out everything about it later.

But until then...he made a few quick steps forward, so that he could arrive to the building before Sakura and Naruto. With a smirk, he opened the door and motioned for Sakura to enter. He couldn't miss the wave of heat, that reached her cheeks and made them red. And he definitely didn't miss the confused look she was giving him. He was ignoring Naruto's gaze, but he could feel it, burning a hole in his shoulder. When he returned his attention to Sakura, she was watchng at him with her mouth slightly open, as if she was wondering what to say. Instead, she shook her head and slipped past him, trying to keep him as far as possible, while muttering a low 'Thank you'.

His mother has thought him, that women liked chivalry. And if that little pink haired girl wasn't simply going to open up, he was going to make her...With a widening smirk, he let Naruto enter before him and then followed them down the hallway.

* * *

" God, no!" Temari protested and narrowed her eyes at Ino. " I am not going there! I am sick of the stupid mall! I don't want to go to the mall!"

" Well, the only place you like is the freaking beach! And on top of that, you don't even get in the water, you just bury yourself in the freaking sand! Even someone as weird as you has to admit, that it's weird!"

Temari opened her mouth once again, but closed it, as Sakura walked over to them slowly, miserably. She was carrying two books and looked incredibly annoyed. The one, who talked first, was Tenten.

" Hey, Sakura! We're having a little argument over here...can you help us decide? Like, Ino and Hinata are teaming up for the mall and me and Temari are for the beach. It's you, who decides!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and didn't even bother to hide it from her friends. She was already too busy to think about activities after the first day of school.

" Look, ask Naruto. Or some of the guys. I don't really know."

" Wha-Wait a second. Aren't you coming with us?" Ino asked, all the arguing stopped instantly.

The rosette gulped, because of the way the four girls were staring at her. Well, she wasn't guilty for having to study. And for having to work. And for having to be the freaking class representative, that had to take care of all the business, that Kakashi was lazy to do himself. And right now, she should have already been home, studying for the first biology test, in case she wanted to still be in this school for the second term of the school year.

" I can't." she raised the books. In chorus, the girls in front of her groaned. All of them, except for Temari, who frowned deeply.

" Oh come on, Sak, it's my last year in here! Please, please, please, please, come with us! Wherever it is! I will even go to the stupid mall only if you join us!"

Sakura felt incredibly vulnerable. It was all too much. She wanted to refuse, but just by looking at her friends' faces, she found out that she'd be unable to do so whatsoever. Her girlfriends knew, that she has given up, when her shoulders weakened and she closed her eyes. That's when she heard the squealing and the giggles, the laugh and the hugs.

" OK, so that means, that you've decided, right?"

Sakura turned around and faced Naruto. Behind him were standing a few more guys- Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Neji, Lee and Sasuke. She looked away as fast as possible and grinned widely at her closest friend. Well, her closest male friend. He immediately answered that grin with a one hundred times wider one and proceeded to ruffle herhair. Sakura, however, sniffed his intentions like a wolf and hissed slightly as his hand came closer to her head. Naruto laughed loudly for a second and then raised his hands above his head, to show that he was giving up.

" So, where are we going?I hope it's not some troublesome place with too many people...I'd like to see the clouds, if possible."

Sakura eyed Shikamaru at the same time everybody else did.

" Oh my God, Shikamaru, you're such a lazy ass!" Ino tch-ed and then hit the boy without a reason. He looked at her with the most confused and annoyed expression Sakura has ever seen on a human's place. He looked full of questions, but then again, he was standing in front of Ino, so he simply shook his head, shoved his hands in his pockets and slacked away as fast as possible, muttering something about 'crazy blondes'.

sakura turned her eyes towards her laughing friends, then to the laughing guys and finally, to Sasuke's stoic expression. He was staring at her, once again. It took her most of her willpower to not immediately look away, to not give up to that intense glance. And when she simply stared back in his blank, onyx, yet so beautiful eyes, she saw something shine in them for a second. Was it possible, that this boy actually had some feelings? Not towards her, in general. She simply knew, that, first, handsome people don't like plain ones, they only hang one with ones as hot and as famous as them. Like that redheaded chick from the second, even if there was anything like that, which she highly doubted, she would have wished, that it wasn't true. Because he was a complete and utter asshole.

Except for this morning. Sakura looked away then. She remembered the fight the boys had, when she arrived at the valley. She didn't completely catch what it all was about, but she highly suspected, that it was for some girl. Maybe Hinata? well, it was highly probable, since Sasuke hated her and Naruto was her friend and they were friends and...no...sakura shook her head slightly. Even if they have been fighting over Hinata, it wasn't Sakura's business. Maybe they haven't been fighting at all, as Naruto was claiming...Maybe they have been...talking loudly?

Sakura's mind also wandered to the moment, when he held the door open for her. That was kind of nice. And she was highly suspicious when he did that. It was cute, kind of. And t definitely was a nice sight, seeing him there, waving her to move through the door.

She finally gave up and reached the conclusion, that her brain wasn't big enough to store one more mystery. She couldn't understand his weird behaviour and that was it. Period.

She looked up to the sky and thought about her girlfriends for a second. Mall or beach? Of course, that she'd choose beach. She loved going there, because there were normal people, not only rich snobs. She loved the sun, she loved the water and most of all, she loved the silence of their beach. She and her friends never went to the public beach, but to a certain little place, hidden in between the rocks and cliffs. People were rarely ever going there, because the place was too isolated. And it was perfect for her and her company. But she knew, that if they went to the beach now, Sasuke would be joining them. And he'd be joining them if they went to the mall. In a few words, he was coming. And there was no way n hell, that she'd go to the beach with him! That she'd go out in her swimsuit in front of him. Mostly, because she'd feel like a potato compared to him. The image appeared in her mind and she felt the blush rise intensely on her face. She looked up in almost defeat and decided, that if she said the mall, then Temari and Tenten would be angry with her. So that's why she smiled for a second and looked back at her friends.

" I have an idea. Temari wants sun. Ino wants a nice atmosphere. Shikamaru wants clouds. And Naruto wants ramen, right?"

" I definitely do!" the blonde grinned, as he understood where she was going on with this. She threw him a knowing look and then smiled sweetly.

" We could go to Mount Hokage. Have a picnic, maybe?"

She was waiting patiently, while her friends were thinking about that idea. And when Ino , smiled, she knew, that the war was won. And when everybody started nodding impatiently, she smiled.

" Awesome!" Kiba cheered, while Sai nodded, looking too stern compared to the hyperactive boy, that loved dogs.

" Yes. So I take it we're going downtown, getting ramen and then up the mountain?"

" Yup, that's right!" Hinata smiled and then looked at her clothes. " But we can't go climbing like this, can we?"

Sakura's smile disappeared as everybody looked down at their uniforms with miserable expression. Except for Naruto, whose grin was untouched.

" Alright then. We'll meet in front of Ichiraku's at 2 pm sharp! Any objections?"

Nobody said anything, until temari raised her arm. She was looking at Sasuke.

" Who are you?"

"That's Sasuke. A friend of Naruto. He's in our class. " Ino answered quickly and gave 'the smile'to Temari. Tenten giggled.

" Oh, awesome. A friend of naruto is my friend, too! I just don't get one thing. Since you're a friend of Naruto...why the hell are you so shy?"

The Uchiha looked up, as if he understood, that they have been talking to me. then he looked directly into Temari's eyes and answered in a monotonous, insolent, sassy and so Sasuke-ish voice, that Sakura felt like snapping something nasty at only hearing this tone, This wasn't the same guy, that has opened the door for her this morning.

" People always think I'm shy, because I'm not participating in their conversations. The truth is, I don't really give a fuck what they're talking about.."

She and her friends were completely stunned for a second, while naruto giggled slightly. One of the many positive sides of Naruto? He never beared grudges for too long. Whatever he has been nagging with Sasuke earlier, was now forgotten. Or at least shoved in the back of his brain.

" Ah, don't take it personally. He's always like that. You'll get used to it, eventually..."

Tenten bit her lip, because she was wondering whether to laugh or cry. Ino looked really interested in the Uchiha for a moment, while Hinata was looking at him blankly. Temari didn't seem to be impressed either.

" Should I understand, that you wouldn't be joining us?"

" Oh, no, no...of course I'll be joining you!" he answered and then looked directly at Sakura, with a small smile on his face. " I wouldn't want to miss that."

And then he simply turned around and made a few steps, before turning around slightly.

" See you at two!"

Then he returned on his way and walked down the path. They all watched him in silence, until he was out of their eyesight. The fist one to talk was Neji. He pursed his lips and tilted his head.

" I am wondering whether he's a comedian or an asshole."

" An asshole!" Naruto chided and looked bitterly at Sakura, then at the path.

" Whatever..." Temari shrugged and stretched. "...I'm going to bring over Kankuro and Gaara, too, alright? I am babysitting them today, so..."

" Temari, they're as old as us! Why would you be babysitting them?!" Ino asked, totally shocked, taking the new turn of the conversation.

Sakura looked into the path with confusion. She really didn't listen to her friends, because all she thought about was the smile, that he gave her. She bit the inner side of her cheek and then formed a fist, that shook angrily...and she didn't even realize that, until she felt her nails against her skin.

Infuriating.

That's what he was, simply because she couldn't understand his way of thinking.

Such a weird-ass!

* * *

**I hope you liked it :)**

**Please, review and tell me what you think! **

**Until next time!**

**xox**

**Thanks to: TheGoldenElf, maxridelover, Dattebayodobe, katie, URmyCherryLove42, missanonymous **


End file.
